Beauty and the Beast
by CymRose
Summary: A long time ago, a spell was cast upon a handsome prince that turned him into the form of an ugly beast until he could find someone that would truly fall in love with him. Arthur Kirkland & Antonio Carriedo.
1. Chapter 1

****Note: Alistair is Scotland. **

**I got this idea the other night to do something with SpUK, because I like the couple a lot and no one ever seems to portray them quite right. So, I am going to try to make a correct interpretation of their characters. Arthur is going to be the hideous beast that no one could ever love and Antonio is going to be the damsel in distress who will be put to the test. **

**Review and tell me what your thoughts are~! If you put out ideas for the story, I may use them! Thanks!**

* * *

"...Do you remember that night?" There was a long pause following the question and then a gruff reply came.

"Of course."

It had been snowing for hours, yet, the people still lined up at the prince's door. Getting there was the easy part, but actually making it inside was tricky. Only the beautiful and rich were allowed in and even then they could be kicked out if the prince did not wish to see them.

The ballroom was nearly silent, even though so many people were gathered in a crowd, accompanied by a date and a long glass of champagne. The music was down low, voices hushed as they whispered about where the prince was. After-all, it was his party.

As if the silence of the afternoon told the prince that he was needed, the main doors of the mansion fell open, revealing the man they had been waiting for and a few members of his staff that followed behind.

"Good evening, my lady~! Welcome, dearest!" the prince was a fairly scary man; prim and proper and set in his own ways. Yet, he still took the time to acknowledge each of his guests.

"Come now, don't let the silence take you over..."

Smiles filled the young and gorgeous faces, especially as the prince circled around the women; his mood being much more pleasant than normal.

"Excuse me...Prince Kirkland?" A woman called to him.

"Please...Call me Arthur." He said with a little grin, but it faltered as the woman pointed out an old hag who lingered outside the window, dressed in ragged garbs. Sighing loudly, he moved to the door and pulled it open, watching the woman run up to him and grab onto his face, patting his cheeks.

"Thank you for opening up. Could I come in? I'm cold and just want a drink...Please..." She whispered, backing away from him.

"I wouldn't dare spill my water upon your lips. Have at you, wench." Arthur said with the roll of his eyes, turning on his heel to go back inside. Only, her clammy hands grabbed his clothing, forcing him back around.

Instead of the wrinkles on her face, instead of the yellow teeth and cracked lips, there in front of him stood a beautiful woman. She had soft skin, gentle eyes, but a mean touch.

"You will be cursed, young prince. You will remain a hideous beast until you can find someone who would love the likes of you." She hissed, stepping forward, causing the now cowardly man to move back.

"You will have...Until this rose dies. If you do not succeed, then you will remain a beast forever-more."

On the table across the room sat a see-through container, holding a crimson red rose. Before Arthur could speak, the lights dimmed and his whole world changed.

"It was an awful day." Standing in front of the cracked mirror hanging on his wall, Arthur pulled back the hood that was on his head, revealing his face. Scars covered his cheeks where patches of hair was missing. Arthur tried shaving the animal-like hair that grew on his face, turning him into the hideous creature that he had been cursed to become; but the hair always grew back.

"Zhe rose is wilting." Came the voice of the Frenchman he despised. Laughing airily, Arthur shook his head, feeling the bottom of his chin with his fingers for all of the hair that was already growing back.

"You don't think I know that? You fool." He shot, glancing down at the little candelabra that sighed in response to Arthur's attitude. Francis had also been cursed.

"If the rose dies, then we all stay zhis way forever..." Francis sighed, bouncing up next to the prince's leg.

"Fucking hell..." A small clock waddled its way into the room, rubbing its head. Arthur's brother, Alistair. The same curse had been placed upon him...

"The hell are we still doing like this? Find someone to love Arthur. Find someone who will love you. I am tired of waking up like this and we are almost out of time!"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur moved across the room, pulling the hood back over his head..

"What if...Even if I do find someone who would be willing to love me, the curse doesn't wear off?"

Everyone went silent, not wanting to think of that outcome. Arthur only chuckled and turned back around, eyes hidden by the hood.

"It's almost Christmas anyways...Put on your happy faces."

Arthur walked away, stopping at a window down the hall. From where he stood in his castle, he could see a small town, a little place that held very little hope for him...But that was his only chance of finding someone who could love him. Just the thought of going out made his body quiver.

No one could love him...


	2. Chapter 2

****Since Netherlands doesn't have an official name, he is Holland in this. That is his "human" name.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and read by me! Thank you!**

* * *

"Antonio!" A white haired man ran and jumped on said 'Antonio', dancing around him quietly.

"Guess what? Besides being as awesome as, like, ever... I am going to totally buy you somezhing!"

Antonio, a tall, tanned man who happened to be slightly built from the shoulders down, had a delicate face that was more handsome and well-placed as any. Antonio was, hands down, the most gorgeous man in the village.

Blinking a few times, Antonio smiled at his energetic friend before asking, "What are you going to buy, mi amigo, Gilbert?"

"Oh...I don't know yet! But it is going to be like...Like..."

"Awesome?" Antonio finished with a little laugh.

"Ja! Totally! Kesesese!" With his sadistic sounding cackle, Gilbert hurried off in the other direction, causing Antonio to roll his eyes. His friend was weird...

It seemed as though everyone in town was happy today, which made Antonio joyous. Nothing was better than walking the streets and being greeted by cheerful smiles. Though, he did run into someone that he didn't want to see.

"Antonio! So good to see you again~" An arm draped across the Spanish man's shoulders and a devious smirk showed itself on an all too familiar face.

"Holland...How charming." Antonio moved away from his body, not wanting to breathe in his scent. For some reason, Antonio had been running into this idiot a lot lately, and it was starting to piss him off...

"So, I was wondering if you would want to go out on the town. See a couple of sights?" He asked with a little grin, brushing his blonde hair back up into place, which was with the rest of the giant spike on top of his head.

"No...Gracias." Antonio said shortly, entering his house and slamming the door in the other man's face. What an idiot.

"Ciao." Came the rough voice of the little Italian that lived with him. He was busying himself in a comic book, not really looking at Antonio.

Antonio only sighed loudly, a smile remaining on his face as he strolled over to the table where Lovino sat, resting his elbows on the tabletop. "What do you think it feels like to be in love? Dios mio~ That feeling must be terrific..." He said with a happy sigh, shaking his head slowly.

Lovino peeked up from his book, only to roll his eyes and go back to reading. "Maybe you should get'a out more, eh?" Saying nothing more, he continued skimming pages for a few moments before he suddenly threw the book down.

"Shit! Shit! I was supposed to go out into the woods to get firewood for our'a stupid dinner." Shaking his head, Lovino grabbed the axe leaning by the backdoor, slid on his shoes and grabbed a bucket.

Of course, Antonio wasn't going to let Lovino go alone, so he volunteered himself to go along. The two of them walked in sync, chatting mindlessly about whatever they could think about. The thought of being lost in the woods was a little scary and Antonio could tell that it was worrying the Italian.

"You can go back home..." He told him, but only got yelled at for suggesting such a stupid thing.

Opening his mouth to speak again, Antonio froze when he heard a twig snap. Turning around, he watched a shadow pass over the leaves in the distance. Heart racing, he clutched the axe in his hand, making sure that Lovino was behind him incase something were to happen...

The sound of a gunshot filled the air and Lovino took off running the other way, Antonio following behind him. Neither wanted to look back or stop until they reached somewhere safe.

After so long, they reached a wrought iron gate surrounding an entire castle that looked built for a prince. It was something neither man had seen before...Yet, it was so close to their town. How could they not have noticed it?

Entering the gates, Antonio knocked upon the doors, eyes shifting around curiously.

Nothing...

Lovino was the one who just pushed open the door, even though Antonio begged him not to. As soon as the darkness from inside the building hit the both of them, they froze. Everything was quiet... Eerily quiet.

They couldn't help but go inside; little did they know what lay in waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody said a word. Each boy could only stare at the bare walls, lined with ripped up ash-colored wallpaper. The smells in the air could not be defined, but Antonio was scared none-the-less. He gripped onto Lovino's hand, looking around curiously. Their footsteps echoed off the hollowed walls, breath heavy.

"Don't be scared, mon amis...You look cold. 'Ave a sit. We will get vous somezhing to drink~"

"Shut up!"

Two voices had come alive and Antonio pulled Lovino close, clutching his hand. Lovino seemed nervous, which was something that Antonio hadn't ever seen. The air and scenery was just...Too abnormal for him.

"Don't wander too far in...Ze master will get angry. Come; over 'ere."

Antonio looked around, a frown evident on his face. When he saw the candelabra hop over to him, the frown turned to a look of confusion and he jumped back, eyes wide and filled with curiosity.

"How is this possible?" He asked, leaning down to poke the little candlestick. Francis only laughed at the touch, which tickled.

"Oui. It is strange. But zhere is no time for observations young master. Vous must leave!"

Antonio stood back up upon hearing a low growl in the distance. Pushing Lovino back, he mumbled, "Lo siento," quietly, not sure what to think of the echoing sound.

"Who dares...To intrude on my property?!"

In a swift motion, a giant beast slid around the corner of the hall, claws scratching and gouging out large holes in the walls as he came at the two men. Reaching both of them, he shoved Antonio out of the way, grabbing up Lovino by the front of his shirt.

The little Italian squirmed in fear, his feet off the floor as he dangled in the hold of the creature. His eyes seemed to stare into Lovino's with such a hate that Antonio hadn't ever seen before.

"Por favor! Let him go! Don't do anything to him...If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!"

The beast turned its head towards Antonio, and at this point, Antonio could see patches of fur were missing from its face; all down its jawline, between its eyes and even down its body.

Releasing Lovino, causing him to fall to the floor, the beast made its way to Antonio, seemingly smirking behind his puppy-dog appearance.

"I could kill you where you stand...But," The creature shifted its gaze to a closed door, locked with a solid bolt, "I need help. A slave." He let the word roll off his tongue as a sort of hiss, causing Antonio to tense up.

"Take me. Leave Lovino alone and you can do whatever you want."

Lovino immediately stood, grabbing onto Antonio's hand, "No! That's'a stupid!"

But the beast already advanced towards Lovino, dragging him outside kicking and screaming before he threw him in a carriage to be taken off.

Antonio remained still, staying strong. He had to. But the beast kept glancing his way, as if deciding what to do with him. Antonio had to seem as though he wasn't afraid. So he smirked as he walked around the beast before him, a sudden burst of cocky and confident filling his chest and Arthur could see that with every stride he took.

"What's that look for? You know I could kill you where you stand." Arthur glared from under his hood, fur poking out.

"Oh? I thought you needed a slave. What is this, some kind of sick joke?"

Arthur glowered. This one had a mouth on him.

"Does it look like a joke? Off; get to bed." Arthur shoved Antonio down the hall, looking to Francis and Alistair to lead him where he would stay before hurrying off in another direction.

"We cannot make him stay down /zhere/..." Francis whispered to the walking clock who was taking his time strolling down the hallway.

"Where else are we gunna put 'em? I think he certainly needs to rot down there." Alistair glanced back at Antonio, who gave him a cheeky smile and pretended not to hear them talking. Antonio just wanted to get out of this place, but at the same time, he was curious and wanted to stay to look around.

"Come zhis way young lord."

The two lead Antonio to a cozy room where he entered and sat on the bed, a sigh passing through his lips. He wanted to return to his roommate, Lovino. But would life ever be the same again?

"Enjoy your stay," Francis bowed, peeking his head back into the room after a second, "Oh...Monsieur, my name is Francis and zis is Alistair~"

And then Antonio was left with silence, sitting alone in the darkness. It seemed as though this castle didn't have any electricity. The only light was from Francis, who had candles on his hands and head.

Shaking his head, Antonio ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the side of the bed. If he could escape, then how could that beast possibly find him?

With a laugh, the Spaniard made his way to the door, pulling it open.

Amber eyes met with emerald and Antonio caught sight of the dark beast standing before him. Gasping, he jumped back, watching as the beast strode towards him, hood fallen on his shoulders.

"Jesus Christ!" Antonio swallowed thickly, brushing the back of his knuckles against his forehead.

"Trying to escape?" The beast cooed, stepping into the room. When Antonio didn't speak, the beast chuckled, running its claws against the cold, stone walls of the so-called "bedroom".

Antonio shook his head, trying to hold back the frightened look that he was about to show.

"I want you to address me as Arthur. Do you understand?" Antonio nodded, back pressed up against the wall as Arthur moved in closer.

"You are mine now...You will join me for dinner. No questions." He breathed on the others skin, so close to him that Antonio could barely breathe himself.

With that being said, Arthur walked away, anticipating the dinner that would be held in a short amount of time to come.

* * *

****Finally had the time to get this Chapter out. Still nothing too exciting yet. But the next Chapter should start their relationship and maybe you'll start finding things out about the two of them. Leave a review of what you think should happen, or if you just enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I remember his soft hands touching my face...And the way his eyes gazed into mine. His fingers entwined with mine and we danced around the room like no one else was watching. It was a moment that I would never forget...Not even if I was forced to move on with my life. _

* * *

"Where...Is he?!" Arthur slammed his hand onto the table in distaste, fiery showing in his eyes as he glanced around the room, waiting for the sound of footsteps or anything, really. He had demanded that his slave join him for dinner, yet the other man wasn't showing his face.

Arthur had even taken the liberty of shaving as much fur as possible off of his body, although, it was already growing back in place. Francis whined, knowing that Arthur didn't have patience to be played with. So he would try to save Antonio.

"What if ze young lord is lost? I will go and find 'im." And with that he hopped off, dragging Alistair down the hall with him. Alistair wasn't happy about going to find this man. In fact, he would have rather listened to Arthur whine and complain about how he had taken all of this time to get ready and how Antonio just wasted his time.

"Zhis is a potential love match. We 'ave to try...And I know that Arzhur does not 'ave ze patience, but with a little time, I zhink somezhing beautiful could 'appen!" Alistair rolled his eyes and watched as Francis knocked on the door to Antonio's bedroom. When no one answered, Francis entered, glancing around.

"'Ello? Is anyone 'ere?"

Alistair pulled Francis back, whispering hotly, "None of us even know his name. Ya know? This could be horrid for the master."

Francis only rolled his eyes and hurried into the room as Antonio lifted his head, hair tangled and messed up. He had accidentally fallen asleep while he was planning his escape.

"The master waits for vous...I would encourage your presence in ze dining hall..."

Antonio shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "No. I don't answer to him." With a little huff, the Spaniard ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix his appearance. He didn't care what Arthur wanted, he wasn't going down there!

Francis and Alistair exchanged uneasy glances, knowing exactly what their master was going to say. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Either way, the two of them made their way back to Arthur, Alistair trying to get away from the situation. He didn't want to be the one to let their master know that his slave was being stubborn!

"Where is he?!" Francis gulped upon hearing Arthur's gruff voice and something in the room smashed. Gently nudging the door open, Francis paused as Arthur shifted his gaze towards both of them. Alistair gasped and hobbled away, leaving Francis to deliver the bad news.

"Where...Is...He?" Arthur showed his teeth, an angry look passing over his eyes. Once he was informed that Antonio was indeed not joining him for dinner, Arthur stood and slammed his chair to the ground, claws smashing every plate he had set oh-so-carefully onto the table as he dashed down the hallway.

As he approached the Spaniard's room, he shouted, "I told you to join me for dinner!" He nearly broke in the door each time he pounded his fist against it.

Antonio was a little startled by this sudden outburst from the beast and toppled off the bed, grabbing a pen that he found down there. Holding it up, Antonio got to his feet and slowly made his way to the door, hoping that the pen would act as a knife. He also made sure to lock the door; he didn't want to be murdered.

"I don't want to come out! Maybe when you ask nicely!" Antonio nearly jumped out of his skin as there was another loud bang on the door. He thought it was going to come off its hinges at any moment...

"Fine! Then you will starve!" With that, Arthur bashed his fists into more walls, creating large holes down the hallway as he stormed away.

Francis and Alistair stared at each other, one just as horrified as the other at what they had just witnessed. It wasn't every day that the master got so worked up over nothing. Then again, he was usually locked away in his room and they never got to see him. The last time they saw him try with something was when he flirted with a young woman at the party before they were all transformed into...Well...'Things'.

"Knock, knock...Monsieur Antonio...Can I come in?" Francis tapped on the door, sighing in relief when the lock could be heard and Antonio was revealed in the darkness of the cold bedroom. Francis figured that he was scared and probably hungry. Arthur could be intimidating at first, but after awhile he tended to grow on you.

Antonio moved to the other side of the room, throwing the pen back down to the stone floor, pressing his forehead against the only window he had seen so far. His breath came out as fog, tinting the glass over. The sky looked so lovely...It was completely opposite to the day he was having.

"Vous are 'ungry, non?" Francis gave Antonio a shaky smile, pulling on his pant leg. "Follow me. I will lead vous to ze kitchen."

Alistair blocked Francis's path, shaking his head, "Damn it! No! We can't take him there! The prince will have our heads..." He muttered, listening to the hands of the clock as they ticked around his face.

Francis pulled away and lead Antonio further on, "Do not worry...Ze master will not find out~"

* * *

****Hurray for Chapter 4! I have a whole lot planned for future Chapters. I very well may have Chapter 5 up tonight if I can get it written. Keep an eye out for it! Thanks for all of your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**** Holland - Netherlands**

**Alice - Belgium**

**Teapot - Hungary/Elizabeth**

**Teacup - Gilbert/Prussia**

**Okay, so before I get any comments on how Alice is Fem!England...I know. But I was looking up Belgium's human name and they had Bella. I was instantly reminded of Twilight and my night was ruined. :c So, Belgium is Alice in my story. Thanks for understanding and thanks so much for all the good reviews! Each one of them is read and it encourages me to keep going! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this. Sorry it's such a boring Chapter, but nothing big could happen here! (That's what she said?)**

* * *

"Please, sit down and enjoy." The large doors closed behind Antonio as he entered the dining room, eyes shifting around to the clean, white dishes laid out on the long table. Antonio took a seat on the first chair he could find, listening to the sounds of rustling from inside the kitchen. On a rolling cart, out came a teapot and cup that leapt onto the table before Antonio.

"I may be small, but I am awesome!" The little cup chimed, not surprising Antonio. At this point, nothing could surprise him. Not even when the tea pot emptied the tea into the cup and it jumped into the Spaniard's hand for him to drink, did it shock him in any way.

Taking a sip of the tea, he sighed happily. "If this is going to get you guys in trouble, you really don't have to bother with it..." He mumbled softly, letting the cup wiggle from his fingers and bounce ungracefully back to the table.

"Oh dear~ Ve don't mind in ze slightest~ Zis is Gilbert. He is not ze brightest, but ve keep him around for ze entertainment. I am Elizabeth~ Pleasure to meet you!" The teapot exclaimed all too joyously, nearly getting pushed over by Gilbert.

"Ja! I'm awesome! Totally awesome~" Antonio listened to him build up his own ego for a few moments before Francis returned with a whole army of entrees that piled in front of him, creating the biggest feast that he had ever seen!

"Take your time! Pick and choose! Zis will be ze dinner of a lifetime!"

* * *

"What?! He's missing? Where the hell did he go?!" Holland walked the perimeter of Antonio's house to try and see inside the windows, but there was no sight of the Spaniard.

"I...I don't know!" Alice stood on her tippy toes to look into the house, sighing softly. "I don't think he's in right now..."

Holland rubbed his chin, walking around in circles before he got the brilliant idea of knocking on the door. Upon doing so, Lovino opened up and the once impatient man jumped back.

The Italian's eyes were dark, black and blue bags underneath them as though he had been crying. But there was no sight of the Spaniard.

"Antonio...Where is he? I have a proposition to make him." Holland leaned into the door, trying to catch sight of as much of the house as he could.

Lovino immediately pushed him out, cursing at him. "Cazzo, he isn't at home right'a now! That'a stupid beast took him! I don't'a know how to get him back..."

Holland couldn't hide the smirk that came to his lips, the ridiculous scene of Antonio getting kidnapped by a wild bear popping into his mind. "Come now...You don't think I really believe that, do you?"

Lovino's eyes flared as he stepped forward, "I don't'a give a shit what you believe! Just'a leave. I will do this by myself!" Attempting to slam the door in the others face, Lovino moved away but was surprised to find a boot blocked the door from closing completely.

"You claim he was stolen? Hmm. Maybe...Just maybe...Alice and I can help you get him back."

* * *

****Short Chapter is so short! I didn't know what else to do and it seemed like a dramatic part to end it on! Don't worry, I have another Chapter coming out very soon! Thanks for everything guys!**


	6. Important Update

****I am so sorry I haven't been able to update like I originally thought. I've been hammered down with school and work and it has been hectic. To all the people following the story, I apologize a thousand times... I will have the next update ASAP. Just wanted to let you all know that I am still alive and well. Thanks so much for all of your positive feedback. It means the world to me 3 **

**On another note, does this site allow stories that have your own characters in them and your own plot? Or is there another website where you can post original ideas? I'm just trying to get some of my work out there! Thanks so much again and I will try to post new Chapters whenever I get a chance!**


End file.
